Surrender
by KyberJewel
Summary: At the rebel base on Yavin 4 Kallus makes a makes an indecent proposal to Sabine. (Name changed from 'Rebel Scum'.) (This is smut with some romance and a plot.) (Work-in-progress.)
1. Chapter 1

_I have been writing as a hobby for quite some time, but this is the first time I have written a fanfic, and the first time I have written for someone other than people I know. It definitely is not cannon, but I am trying to fit it into the plot of Season 4 as best I can. This is utterly smutty, and it will probably get worse. If that is not your thing then you might not like this. For those who do, this will be a multipart story. I am interested in hearing feedback, and, while I have a good idea of where it will go, I also want to hear about where you think I should take it. Please review and comment! All feedback is appreciated! Thank you and enjoy!_

Yavin 4 would take some getting used to. Sabine had been spending so much time on the run that having returning to the same place after every mission had made it begin to feel like a home. Yavin was new, unfamiliar, and filled with strangers. She did not feel like she was home, even with her adopted family. She felt like she was a guest among strange, new people she did not yet know if she could trust. Kallus was the worst of all. She needed to remind herself that he was Fulcrum, that he had helped to her at Skystrike Academy, and possibly saved all of their lives while feeding them information while endangering his own life.

Still, she could not look at him and not think 'Imperial'. He moved like an Imperial, spoke like an Imperial, and she had seen him through the sights of her blaster pistols in his gray ISB uniform, with his impeccably groomed sideburns and slicked hair barking orders to Stormtroopers too many times. He was cold, rigid, and aloof. She would always think of him that way even in the warm earth tones of the clothing that was given to him, his hair looks and unkempt, and his sideburns that were slowly turning into a beard through lack of attention.

Sabine would almost find the agent… The former agent, she had to remind herself, rugged and oozing with charm through his smooth, deep voice, but she knew better. His eyes were the same. They were the same cold, calculating eyes she had always seen. Worst of all, he had been watching her. She had only been on the base for a day, but she had already noticed that he had singled her out, let his gaze linger on her longer than anyone else. Now, it seemed as if he had made an excuse to help Zeb on The Ghost while she was there. They had stopped, and Kallus was watching her intently while she was making adjustments to her gauntlets. She wondered if he knew what she thought of him. She did not care what he thought, but she wanted his eyes off of her. It made her feel uneasy, as if he was dismantling her with that look.

It would be best not to challenge him with Zeb in earshot. The Lasat become fiercely defensive of Kallus, believing that he understood the Human better than the rest of the crew. If it were not for Zeb Kallus would not be here to begin with, after all. She did not want Zeb to have to take sides between them before she could prove anything. However, the young Mandalorian had to know what the man was thinking. A test was in order so she set her gauntlets aside, and decided to go for a walk.

Sabine thought perhaps she was paranoid. Every ten paces or so she'd look over her shoulder, but Kallus had not yet emerged from the ship. He very easily could have made an excuse come back outside, and continue helping Zeb load crates of supplies onto The Ghost. However, finally, after she had gotten about fifty yards away he emerged, bypassing Zeb, and following her. Yes, definitely following her.

At the edge of the landing pad she found a trail that led into the forest. Perhaps, a bit of exploring was in order. She could confront him in the woods, and set off down the trail. It was not until she was well away from the temple that she began to regret the decision. If something happened out here no one would hear her. She turned back, hoping that he had not followed her, but there he was on the trail. Kallus had caught up with her, and now there he was blocking the trail, arms folded over his chest. There was no way that she would avoid this confrontation now.

"You followed me," Sabine snarled. She had considered being coy, but there was no point in it now.

"I did," he admitted freely, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you wanted me to."

"No, I didn't," she huffed.

Kallus chuckled. "Then what did you come out here for?"

"What? I didn't…" Sabine stammered in protest, but she knew it was in vain. She had wanted him to follow her, or at least wanted to see if he would. Kallus was smart enough to see through any excuse she would give him. Instead she spat her accusation. "You keep watching me!"

"Because you keep staring at me," he retorted, still cool and just as smooth as ever. The amusement in his voice irritated her. She felt like a mouse trapped under a Lothcat's paw. Worse yet, Kallus was right. She had been staring at him well before she had seen him watching her. "Do you find me intriguing?"

Yes, he was definitely toying with her.

"No!" She snapped back indignantly. That might have been a lie. Her protestation made him smirk.

"Well, you intrigue me." He sounded just as smooth as ever, and the ease of the confession unsettled her.

"Oh, and why is that?" She growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Because you are an attractive, spirited young woman."

"Thank you, I guess," she responded. He can't be saying what I think he is saying. Can he?

"I am a man with desires and needs. You're brave, and adventurous. From the way you were looking at me, I thought that you would be willing to indulge me. Perhaps I was wrong."

"Indulge you with what?" Sabine already knew the answer. She was not naïve. She only realized after the question left her lips that it was a mistake to ask. She should have left, but now she really would seem intrigued which she was not. Was she?

"My pleasure, your body, and no expectation that I will be gentle in either of them."

Gross. He was at least as old as Kannan, probably old enough to be her father, and he had not only told her that he wanted to fuck her, but the manner in which he wanted to do so.

Sabine swallowed hard, but did not move. She felt her face flush bright red. Kallus leaned against a tree with a smirk. "Leave now, and this will end. I won't bother you. I won't even look at you… Or stay. It is ultimately your choice.

Sabine felt her face burning red, and felt herself shaking. Still she could not move. Would she did not want him to think that she was willing, but there she was, unable to move. She was, as he said, intrigued. Kallus could sense her doubt and his smirk grew into a smug smile.

"You have never been with an actual man, have you?"

 _No._

"You are curious…"

 _Of course…_

"And you find me attractive."

 _Stop._

"I irritate you, I think, but you like that. You are a fighter. You like to stay on edge. You like danger even when you are fucking, don't you?"

All Sabine could do was stand there dumbly as Kallus picked her apart piece by piece, laying bare parts of herself that she did not even know existed.

"If that is not true then go. If it is come over here and show me what you know."

Sabine stepped toward him, and Kallus looked particularly pleased with himself. She wanted this, and despite finding herself suddenly willing she hated him for it. She wondered if Kallus could sense her bitterness, see it written on her face as she approached him. When she was less than an arm's length away he reached out and ran a finger under her chin. "You won't regret this."

Sabine slipped her hands into his jacket to run her hands over his chest, curious to find out what was under his shirt. He was toned and muscular. She found herself unduly surprised that he had a warrior's build. Of course, he would have. She slowly ran one of her hands down to cup his crotch. He straightened up, and took a step forward, pressing the growing bulge in his trousers against his hand. "I'm glad to see that you aren't shy going to be shy."

Sabine grinned then, relaxing as her confidence returned, she was in control and pressed back against him with the palm of her hand. She could feel the bulge hidden beneath the fabric of his pants, harden and grow. Kallus placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her closer while watching her, appraisingly, as if waiting to see what she would do next. She slipped her gloved hand into his pants, and wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking it lightly with her fingers. Kallus hooked an arm around her waist, and reached down with his free hand to unfasten his pants and belt, pushing them down over his hips along with his underwear, letting his nearly completely hard cock spring free. Sabine looked down, giving his shaft a squeeze to look it over for the first time. She guessed it to be a bit more than six inches when fully engorged, but it was thick and well proportioned. His balls were large, round, held tight to his body, and covered with hair which was a slightly darker red as that which framed his face. The color fascinated her, and she slide her hand between his legs to run her finger through it, before cupping his balls, and rubbing them lightly with her thumb.

Kallus let out a low, warm chuckle of amusement before whispering, "Like what you see?"

All Sabine could bring herself to do was to bob her head a few times.

"Then why don't you say hello?" He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before pushing her to her knees. Resting both of his hands on her shoulders, he moved to stand directly in front of her, his hard cock pointing upward toward her face. "You should give what you're admiring a little kiss in appreciation."

Sabine looked up at him. She was starting to find him lude. If he knew that he didn't care. He just kept looking down at her with that smug smile of his. She hated that smile and that low, sultry, smooth of his voice that went along with it. It was starting to make her nervous, and every time he spoke to her she could feel her face flush. On top of that, there remained a slight pang of fear somewhere deep inside her. She ran his words from earlier through her mind. He would not be gentle in taking what he wanted. He wanted it rough and now he was toying with her. He wanted her to be uncomfortable. Yet, the fighter in her, the fighter he had anticipated, want to prove him wrong. She leaned forward though and did exactly as he suggested, kissing each of his balls in turn. Then she planted a trail of kisses amidst the red hair on his groin around the base of his cock. It was softer than she imagined. He chuckled softly and she grinned up at him teasingly before she took hold of his rock-hard shaft and gave it a single kiss on the tip.

"Very good. Now, open your mouth." There it was. He was taking control. He wanted it rough, yet he wanted her willing. He knew he could not have her any other way. She could refuse or she could surrender or perhaps there was a third as another option. She still longed for control for some feeling of control, but she knew it would be hard won.

Sabine smiled coyly at him, licked her lips, and opened her mouth. Perhaps, they could negotiate on control later. For now, she wanted to see where this was going to go. He lifted her chin lightly with his index finger, and placed the head of his cock on her lower lip. She leaned forward, wrapped her lips around it, and began to suck on it, wrapping her hand around his shaft, stroking it.

"Oh, that's nice…" Kallus purred in approval as he ran his fingers through her hair, looking into her eyes. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile as she licked the head of his cock. She was pleased to note that he tasted exceptionally clean. He bore only the slightest salty tang. She curled her tongue to stroke the underside of his head, and flicked it over the slit in the tip, while sucking, keeping her lips locked around his shaft. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as his cock jerked in her mouth and he bucked his hips pushing it in a little bit deeper before pulling back again. "Good… Good, girl."

Kallus kicked his foot out of one of the legs of his pants and underwear that had pooled around his ankles so that he could widen his stance, and give himself greater stability as he thrusted. He moved his free hand from Sabine's shoulder to the back of her head, leaning into her with another thrust. This time the head of his cock just barely skimmed the entrance of her throat, and she lost her grip on his cock. He thrust forward again, this time making her gag, and her tongue lashed against the underside of his cock as she instinctively, but futilely, tried to expel him from her mouth. That seemed to only inspire him. . He began to rock his hips back and forth, rhythmically sliding his hard manhood in and out of her mouth.

He was fucking her face.

Sabine was appalled as she realized what she had let herself get into. She hated herself for ceding so much control to the ex-Imperial. She put her hands on his thighs, and dug her finger tips into his flesh. That only made him moan, and seemed to rile him up even more. She found herself glaring at him, and she dug her finger tips a little bit deeper into his thighs. He tightened his grip on her hair in response, twisting it around his fingers. His own eyelids were growing heavy as he became delirious from lust and pleasure, but his gaze never left hers as he ravaged her mouth.

 _You're going to pay for this_.

Actual punishment was not on the girl's mind. A word to Hera and he would be sorry he had even come to Yavin 4. No, instead she had visions of tying up, riding his cock, and flaying him with her fingernails. She reminded herself that if she wanted any physical gratification for this she would need to see this through. It distracted her from the truth of the situation. That was that she had let herself be seduced by someone she barely liked, and he was choking her with his cock for his own pleasure.

Kallus was pushing his cock into her throat with every thrust now. She practically foamed at the mouth, drooling as his hard cock whisked her salvia, and its head prevented her from swallowing and barely allowed her to breath. The wet gurgling, and squelching noises that came from her were pathetic and shameful. Tears welled up in her eyes from frustration, and ran down her cheeks. What was she doing? What was she letting him do to her? She was an object. She was letting herself be used. Yes, he would pay, but for now her only protest would be her glare and her finger tips harshly raking down his thighs.

Then, unexpectedly, Kallus loosened his grip on the girl's hair, and slid his hand down to the side of her face, letting his thumb caressed her cheek, wiping away a frustrated tear. Her eyelids fluttered in surprise. She was able to relax as moment, and pull away to take a deep breath through her nose. He lifted his thumb to his lips and licked the tear from it then ran the back of his hand over her cheek. Unfortunately, her respite was short.

"Sabine? Sabine!" The voice echoed through the trees.

 _Shit… Ezra!_

"Fuck…" Kallus echoed her sentiments out loud while looking over his shoulder toward the noise.

Before she could completely come to terms with what was happening, Kallus cupped the back of her head with both hands, and began thrusting like mad to finish himself off. Sabine flailed, and even punched him in the thigh just hard enough to be meaningful. She wanted out of this situation, and he was dragging her further into it. Ezra's voice was distant, but still far too close. The last thing she wanted was for Ezra to find her with Kallus's cock in her mouth. While Kallus did not relent she was relieved when he finally thrust down into her throat with one last, deep groan. He held her there, pressing her lips against his groin with his cock pulsing in her mouth while spurting his cum straight down her throat to her stomach. She gagged and squirmed, and finally Kallus had barely loosened his grip when she pushed herself way, falling back onto her ass, and coughing sending him staggering in the other direction.

"Sabine?!" Ezra was closer, too close. She was certain he would find them

Sabine tried to push herself to her feet, but her legs felt like jelly. Kallus looked around with a start. Sabine briefly wondered what Ezra would do if he found Kallus there, dragging his pants from one leg with his wet, with his freckled ass, and wet, half-flaccid cock hanging out. She sputtered with laughter.

 _It would serve the old creep right._

Kallus desperately tried to thread his boot clad foot back through the leg of looked over at her and growled, " Don't just stand there laughing! Help!"

 _Damn it._

If Ezra found Kallus, he would find Sabine too. She tottered over, still collecting herself, and together they managed to get the loose side of his pants back onto the frantic Kallus's leg. She event helped him pull them back up around his waist. He looked over as he fastened them, breathing heavily, and then grabbed her by her belt to pull her over. hooking his arm around her, he kisses her full on the mouth. She tense slightly, but as she relaxed he tilted his head to the side deepened letting his tongue barely part her lips before letting go of her and pulling away.

Sabine was left breathless and dizzy.

"I'm sorry we need to cut this short," he said straightening his clothing. "Do you know where I sleep?"

"I can find out," Sabine responded, knowing what he wanted without him saying anything, and surprised that she was agreeing to it.

"Good. Come after dark. I promise that it will be worth your time. I owe you." Kallus smirked. She was a little bit surprised

"Sabine!"

 _Damn it, Ezra! Your timing is terrible_.

"Now go find your friend before he finds you with me." Sabine turned toward the direction of Ezra's voice, and Kallus headed in the opposite direction. "And Sabine…"

Sabine looked over her shoulder.

"You might want to wipe your face. You have something on your chin."


	2. Chapter 2

_(I have changed the direction I want to go with this, and decided to change the name. As a result, I gave it a more a appropriate one.)_

Chapter 2

Sabine smoothed her hair and took off her gloved to wipe her mouth as Kallus suggested. Her mouth and chin were wet from pathetically drooling all over herself while he had his way with her. However, some of what she wiped off her chin was slightly more viscous than what she was expecting.

 _It can't be…_

The girl looked down at her hand and horrified to see a white glob of cum on her hand.

"Hey, Sabine! I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing out here?" It was Ezra, as expected, the last person she wanted to see… Except for maybe Hera or Zeb or Kannan or just about anyone for that matter.

"Oh, just exploring," she said with a forced smile and a shrug.

 _He hasn't even_ _ **kissed**_ _a girl. There's no way he'll guess what I was doing._

Sabine discretely pulled her glove onto her wet hand, and cringed inwardly. Even with what she waged as a very small chance that Ezra would be able to figure out what she had been up to in the woods she would not tempt fate and wipe her hand off on something which would surely lead to a question, and she certainly did not dare try to wipe it off on the leg of her pants and wear it like a badge of shame into the base.

The Mandalorian licked her lips just to make sure that she did not leave anything behind. She could still taste him in her mouth. She could still smell him. She felt his seed squishing around inside of her glove. It was as uncomfortable as a stone in her shoe. She felt an electric buzz everywhere his skin had touched hers. Despite all that she still was having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that she had just given a former ISB agent a blowjob.

Ezra was complaining about some meeting that he had gone to earlier. There was something about Mon Mothma and Kallus and a lot of rambling about Saw Gerrera and now, according to Ezra, no one understood what they had to do to win. It was starting to make Sabine's head hurt, and she did the only think she could to quell the noise.

"You should talk to Kannan about it." Kannan was a better listener than anyone she knew, and certainly was better than she was in her present stand.

"Hey, Sabine, is something what's the matter?" She looked over at Ezra, and he was staring at her intently.

 _Damn it, he always knows when something is wrong._

"I'm tired." She was indeed tired, but not physically. It was only half a lie, but she knew that he would see it for what it was as soon as it passed her lips. Ezra frowned at her. He did not accept that excuse of course. He would not no matter how much she tried to deny it, but that is the best he would get. In truth all Sabine wanted to do is to go back to her room, clean up, lie on her bed, and think.

"You can tell to me about anything you want," Ezra offered helpfully, but telling her about her present troubles was the last thing she wanted.

"If I wanted to tell you something I would!" she snapped. Ezra, unjustly rebuked, fell behind.

"Sheesh… I'm sorry for caring,"

Sabine sighed, but she could not look at him. She did not want to look at him. She did not want him to be there at all. All that she could do was to try to drive him away. She heard nothing more from him, and Sabine presumed that he had stopped following her by the time she reached The Ghost. Finally, she could relax.

"Hey, Sabine, did you see where Kallus went to?"

 _Zeb. Damn it._

Sabine had almost forgotten that he was working here. The big Lasat was leaning on a crate as she approached the ship. She sighed, and rubbed her head, collecting herself just enough to respond civilly.

"I have no idea. Maybe he went into the temple," she offered. She could be honest about that at least. She had not put a moment of thought into wondering where he went after he left her in the woods other than to hope that he would not end up wherever she was going. "You should ask Ezra to go look for him. I don't think he has anything better to do."

"Maybe I will," Zeb answered oblivious to the Mandalorian's discomfort.

Sabine boarded The Ghost without another word. She made her way to the refresher and locked the door, running the water as hot as she could tolerate it in the sink. First, she peeled off her gloves, washing them vigorously with soap after giving her hands a similarly thorough washing. Then she rinsed her mouth out no fewer than five times before she vigorously scrubbed her face. Feeling as if she had been re-soiled, she washed her hands twice more.

After hanging her gloves up to dry, she went back to her room and curled up in bed. The weight of her encounter was heavy in her mind.

 _What have I done? What did I let him do? I should have told him to stop, but I let him and now…_

The girl was disgusted with herself utterly. No matter how many washed herself what she did could not be undone. It was still inside her, in her body and in her mind. Worst of all, strangely, the phantom tingle of his lips on hers. It was as if that kiss he gave her, that they had shared, had stolen something, and she could feel the hole that it had left behind. She rubbed her mouth as she locked the door of her room. Then she laid down on her bed, curling up on her side as she went over everything that happened. She thought about how strong his arm was when it was wrapped around her, how strong his hands were as his fingers pressed into her, the taste of him, and the feeling of his skin against hers. She _had_ wanted him, but she did not get what she wanted in return. It had all gone wrong when they heard Ezra. Sabine's thoughts drifted to what _might_ have happened, and her hand drifted between her legs, clumsily pressing against her womanhood. It did not take much to push Sabine over the edge, and she wrapped her pillow around her head to stifle her moans.

Sabine must have drifted off because the next thing she knew Ezra was standing over her.

"Sabine! What are you doing?" The impetuous boy asked her. Sabine meant to protest, but her hand was still wedged between her thighs.

"Ezra…"

"You were touching yourself, weren't you?" He looks back and forth between her hand and her face quickly, and a grin spread across his face. "What were you thinking about?"

"Ezra!"

Next thing she did the boy climbed on top of her, straddling her knees. He tried to slip his one hand between her clenched thighs, and tried to unfasten her pants with the other. .

"No… Ezra!" She tried to fight him feebly, but to her surprised he easily overpowered her, too easily. In an instant it seemed his fingers inside her panties. She looked past him while she squirmed, and saw Kallus standing in the door, smirking. She screamed, "No!"

Flailing, Sabine hit the floor with a thud as she rolled out of bed. The nightmare had faded, and she found herself in her dimly lit room. Ezra was gone. Kallus was gone. It had just been a dream.

 _To be continued..._

 _Next time: What's going through Sabine's mind? What will happen the next time Sabine sees Kallus? Will she be brave enough to face him and tell him what she really wants? Does she even know?_

 _(Speaking of what someone really wants I would be very interested in hearing what you want to see in this story. I am new to this so I appreciate all reviews, comments, praise, and criticism. I am very interested in hearing what you want to hear. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Chapter 4 is almost finished, and will be out very soon. It is mostly complete.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sabine found Kallus's room in a far corner of the Massassi Temple away from everyone else. She pondered why he was so fortunate to have a room to himself, but then realized it was very likely that no one wanted to share his room. He was still very Imperial in his mannerisms, as she had noted before. Even with all of the help he had given them he still was responsible for the deaths of countless civilians. Kanan was grateful to him and respected his courage in helping them. Mon Mothma found him useful. Zeb alone seemed to really like him, though she could not comprehend why. She could not help but wonder what had inspired Kallus to betray The Empire. Zeb would have claimed soul responsibility for it if he could. Sabine wondered if it was something more.

Sabine was glad when she found him awake. She did not think that she would have had the nerve to wake him. He was sitting on a rather uncomfortable looking cot with his legs stretched out, reading a datapad. He had taken his boots off, and his jacket was folded on top of a chest with his holstered blaster pistol on top of it. He glanced up at her as she stepped into the room and blinked.

"What a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you would come."

"Yep, here I am."

That sounded stupid.

Sabine stood there awkwardly, uncertain of what to do or say.

"Come in and close the door," he invited her. His tone was almost warm, but it sounded strange to her and somehow wrong.

Sabine stepped inside, and the door slid shut after she pushed a button on the door key. Kallus set his datapad aside, and slipped his shirt off over his head. He laid down, sprawling as much as he could. He beckoned her.

"Come here."

She slowly moved across the room, and stood by the bed, looking down at him, wondering what she should do next. He tilted his head slightly and considered her, reaching out to run his hand over her hip, but she still did not move.

"You didn't need to come."

"No one made me." And yet she felt compelled to, as if it was outside of her own free will.

"I have seen prisoners who seemed more content to be where they are than you seem to be about being here."

"That's not funny," she huffed.

"But it's true," he responded without a hint of humor in his voice. "I do not want you broken. I have seen enough broken people to last me a lifetime."

Is that how I seem to him?

He patted his thigh. "Why don't you come sit here and… Relax."

"Do you want me to undress?" She asked awkwardly. Kallus looked momentarily amused.

"I will only ask that you take off your boots. I'm not sure what standards you hold yourselves to around here, but where I come from we don't wear shoes in bed."

Sabine found herself smiling a little as she tugged her boots off and tossed them on the floor. She then crawled across the cot to straddle his thighs, uncertain of why she was doing this, and hating herself for it. He smiled back up at her, and put his hands on her hips. She pulled off her gloves in order to run her hands over his bare chest. It was lightly freckled, like the rest of his skin, and a trail of that red hair that fascinated her so much started about a hand's width below his collar bone, and traveled down his torso where it disappeared inside his pants. His entire torso was solid and muscular. His arms were likewise large, and his shoulders were broad. She ran her fingers through the hair that ran across his chest idly.

"Where do you come from?"

"Coruscant," he said. "I went to the academy there."

Sabine had never been to Coruscant, but she had heard stories. After all, who hadn't? A city the size of a planet where the wealthy and powerful lived in the clouds. The further you went down the poorer people were until eventually you found a whole class of people who might spend their entire life without seeing the sunlight. She wondered, briefly, which part of Coruscant, but she did not dare ask for fear of what the answer was. She would either find another reason to dislike him or pity him. She was not comfortable with either.

"You come from Krownest, don't you? And you went to the Imperial Academy on Mandalore." It was not really a question. She could tell that he already knew. He was asking to be polite. That put Sabine on edge and she curled her fingers into fists.

"How do you know that?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I was an ISB agent in intelligence, and for a number of years I was hunting you down. If I did not bother learning anything about you I would not have been very good at my job, would I?"

"I guess not," Sabine frowned. "What else do you know about me?"

"More than you would be comfortable with, but little enough that I feel I still have a good deal to learn about you."

Sabine may have found Kallus threatening with that knowledge, but with him laying prone as he was he seemed vulnerable. She briefly thought about her fantasy of pinning him and riding his cock, but almost as soon as the thought entered her mind she dismissed it, burying it again.

"I barely know anything about you…" Sabine said with a touch of resentment.

"Well… Ask," he said nonchalantly. Sabine pondered what she wanted to know about him, and despite the open invitation she sensed there were some subjects that he would not want her to press.

"Do you have a name other than Kallus?" She smirked playfully. It was a safe question. It was such a basic thing to know someone's given name it seemed strange that she did not know his.

The man looked up at her with an arched eyebrow as if the question made him suspicious before answering flatly. Perhaps he had thought that she would ask something deeper.

"Alexsandr."

"Should I call you Alex or Alexsandr?"

"No," he answered drolly, and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

"So… you just want me to call you Kallus?" Sabine asked incredulously.

"No one has called me anything other than Kallus since before I left Coruscant," he protested. Sabine wondered who those people might be: a mother, a father, sisters, brothers, or maybe even friends. She thought of her own family, and how she had not spoken to them for years after she ran away from the Imperial Academy. She thought about how she had been disowned. If he had a family or friends on Coruscant he may never speak to them again. She was not surprised when he changed the subject suddenly. "Why are you here?"

Kallus looked her over in consideration.

"You told me to come," Sabine answered flatly. It was evasive, and she dared not admit to him what she did not want to admit to herself.

"Is that the only reason?" He watched her, lightly squeezing and massaging her hips as if to coax an answer out of her. However, none came. He slid his hands up her sides. Sabine closed her eyes and bit her lip, knowing the answer, but unable to bring herself to say it. He squeezed her sides firmly at first, but almost to the point it hurt before he said again with a harsh edge to his voice, repeating. "I have had enough of broken women."

Sabine closed her eyes tightly, set her jaw, and lowered her head defensively.

I'm not broken.

"Get out." His voice was firm and commanding. Sabine blinked startled, but did not budge. Kallus frowned and tried to throw her off of him, but she grabbed both sides of the cot and made a noise of protest.

"Out!" He growled. He grabbed her shoulders, trying to wrestle her off of him, and throw her to the floor. He put too much weight into it and she held too tightly which tipped the cot sending both of them tumbling off of it onto the hard, stone floor. She landed flat on her back, and he landed on top of her with his full weight, their limbs tangling together. Sabine was momentarily stunned. She regained her bearings and she found his face was inches in front of hers. There was an anger there that Sabine did not understand as he tried to wrestle himself away from her.

"No! No… I... I wanted to be here. I want to be here!" Instead of letting him push himself off of her, Sabine fought him, clinging to him, refusing to be dismissed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them at the ankle. Kallus pushed himself up and looked at her incredulously for a moment, but she met his gaze and did not relent. He licked his lips and with his hair cascading down around his face she saw something in his eyes directed at her that she had never seen before, neither in his eyes or any other man's.

Sabine reached up and gripped Kallus's shoulder. His hips pressed between her legs, and she could feel his manhood swell. She gasped softly. Kallus smirked, and intentionally ground against her. Sabine moaned in longing. He was heavy on top of her, and she could feel his muscles moving against her. He felt powerful. He could pin her, and have his way with her if he wanted. She would not stop him if he did. This is what she wanted, what she did not want to admit to him, and did not want to admit to herself. She wanted to be here with him in this moment. She wanted him. She wanted him to have her.

Sabine crawled onto the blanket on her hands and knees trying to free herself from her clothing quickly, but took too long. When she was on her hands and knees Kallus came up behind her, grabbed her hip with one hand and slid the index finger of his other hand into her slit. She shivered at the unexpected intrusion, and her mind began to race as she came to grips with what was happening. He wiggled it almost playfully, and slid it in and out of her a few times as if to test her readiness. She gasped audibly and squirmed.

This is going to happen.

Kallus moved between her legs without another moment's hesitation and entered her. The moistness that had come from her arousal allowed him to easily push his cock into her all the way to the base. He kneeled on her pants which were still tangled between her legs ensuring she would not move away even if she wanted to. Even though he did not want her broken he still enjoyed the control. He pulled her hips back toward him, and pressed his pelvis firmly against her nether regions. She moaned in surrender.

"Do you feel that?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Tell me, what do you feel?"

"Your cock… inside of me." Sabine almost whimpered it, and certainly could feel it, every inch of it. It was thick and rock hard, and her nerves at made her tense and tight. It was pressing hard against her g-spot. She felt as if he was claiming a piece of her in this act, one that she had willingly surrendered. He began to rock his hips back and forth, slowly sliding in and out of her. He felt so powerful to her in this moment and she felt so safe that she would have gladly surrendered anything to him.

"Where do you want me to cum?" He continued to slowly, gently thrust into her as he spoke.

"Inside of me… In my pussy." Sabine answered without a moment's consideration. He was toying with her, and it left her frustrated. She wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her fast and hard until she screamed in ecstasy. She wondered if he knew that too.

Sabine looked over her shoulder as Kallus wiped around her pussy lips with one of his rough fingers, and stuck it into his mouth, licking it clean like you would lick something delectable from a spoon. He smacked his lips, and smirked.

"You taste good," he told her. He spread her round, firm butt cheeks, and Sabine shivered. Then he lifted his wet index finger, and probed her tight asshole lightly without pushing into it. The girl shuddered. "I want some of this eventually. Are you going to let me see if I can fit my cock in here?"

Sabine did not answer. Her head was swimming, and she found herself not wanting to know what else she was willing to surrender to him.

What are you doing, Sabine?

Kallus smiled a little wider. He gave her ass a hard smack. She yelped. Then to her physical relief, he grabbed her hips, and finally began to truly fuck her. His hard cock drug itself over her g-spot. She could hear his heavy breathing. Sabine clawed at the floor and whined which made him chuckle.

Kallus wiped around her pussy and licked his fingers again, making an appreciative noise, and to her astonishment and dismay, pushed her forward, while falling back on his heels, letting his hard cock pop out of her. She looked back at him with an indignant expression. He reached forward giving her pants a tug, pulling them off all the way with one sharp jerk of his arm and a smirk.

This is what I want, and this is what you want. Why don't you just fuck me so we can get this over with?

Sabine briefly considered begging, but she would not give him that pleasure. She turned on her knees, sitting upright and watched as he moved to smooth the blanket from the over turned cot. She realized that this was the first time that she had seen him completely naked. Aside from the faint freckles, which were everywhere, he was physically impressive with his broad shoulders, tight, dimpled ass, and firm body. She was used to skinnier, shorter, and younger partners.

I certainly could have done much worse.

Kallus looked over at her and smirked. It was only then that Sabine realized that she was staring at him with her mouth hanging slightly open, and she closed it, pulling her shirt off over her head. He held out his hand, and beckoned her gently, "Come here."

Sabine crawled onto the blanket on her hands and knees. She was wet, so wet she could feel her juices start to run down her thighs. He watched her intently, stroking his cock eagerly, and licking his lips. She was just starting to lay down when he grabbed her by the legs, and tugged her closer to him, causing her to fall the rest of the way. No sooner has she landed when he bent down between her spread legs, and flicked his tongue between her pussy lips. Her eyelids fluttered and she gasped in surprised.

Sabine closed her eyes for a moment as Kallus lapped lightly at her pussy lips. His bristly facial hair tickled her sensitive skin. His tongue was warm, wet, and soft. He used it to part her folds and just barely grazed her sensitive clit which caused her to open her eyes with a gasp. She looked at him, and he was peering at her from between her legs, watching her reaction. She could tell by the way the corners of his eyes turned up that he was pleased with himself. He licked it again more slowly, wrapping his tongue around it, then gave it a flick which elicited a moan of pleasure from her.

Kallus gave her mound a quick kiss before repositioning her legs. He draped them over his shoulders, and lifted her hips, tilting them upward slightly. He gave her lips another light lick before moving down to plant his lips on her slit. He nibbled lightly, then leaned in, aggressively burying his tongue inside her. Sabine groaned, squirming, but Kallus held onto her hips to keep her steady. He curled his tongue, dragging it along her insides, enthusiastically licking up her juices.

Sabine began to pant heavily. Kallus was relentless as if driven mad by the taste of her. She reached down and wrapped a handful of his hair around her hand. He growled in response, moving his mouth back up to her clit. He wrapped his lips around it and eagerly began to suck on it. Almost instantly Sabine let out a howl of ecstasy, trembling as waves of pleasure washed through her causing her to tremble. Sabine tightened her grip on his hair, and twisted it, but Kallus was not dissuaded until she gave his red hair a firm tug. He pushed himself up and placed his big hands on her thighs, caressing her soft skin lightly with his thumbs while he watched her lay before him breathless and trembling.

"I guess you like that, huh?" Sabine asked breathlessly as soon as she had collected herself enough to speak.

"It depends on my partner."

Kallus kissed her belly causing goosebumps to rise up on her skin before he climbed over her. He continued to kiss a trail as he crawled over her body, around her bellybutton, up her sternum, between her breasts, and to her collar bone until he was positioned on all fours over top of her. Sabine let out a sigh of contentment, closing her eyes. He cradled her cheek as he leaned down to lightly nip her neck. Sabine sighed in anticipation rolling her head back. He grabbed her behind the knee, and pushed it toward her chest to tilt her hips upward toward him as he lined himself up with her entrance, leaning over her on his forearm. He took a moment to nuzzle the crook of her neck, and then he bit down hard on her shoulder, causing her to cry out, arching her back, as he entered her roughly.

Sabine whined softly, and reached out to put her hand to lightly paw at Kallus's chest. He smirked at her, and grabbed her behind the other knee, pushing it toward her chest as well, and spread her legs, guiding her hands down to her legs so that she would hold herself open for him. Once he was satisfied he drew back, almost pulling himself out of her, and thrust into her again. The head of his cock dug hard into her g-spot as he thrust, and she let out a long moan of surprise. He pulled out almost completely before doing the same thing again, and Sabine arched her back letting out another long moan. Kallus then increased his pace, thrusting at the same angle, dragging his cock back and forward against her g-spot while Sabine could do nothing other than pant and moan helplessly.

He's playing me like an instrument. He knows my body better than I do.

She hated him for it. She hated that he knew her body better than she did. She hated that she had never had anything in her life that compared to what she was getting from this man she wanted to hate.

I wonder if he knows. I won't tell him.

He continued until Sabine's body utterly betrayed her, and left her trembling as ecstasy consumed her. Her arms and legs felt like jelly. Her arms fell to her side, and her legs began to droop. He pushed her knees back into position without stopping and continued while she moaned and shook beneath him until she was exhausted and whimpering.

Kallus finally paused then, and laid down on top of her. She looked up at his face with teary eyes. He gave her a quick kiss on a tear stained cheek. His cock was still embedded inside her. She could feel it throbbing and jerking. She knew that he must be close, and that he was holding back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes. He reached back and fumbled with her legs again, coaxing her to drape them around his waist. She did, and he went back to thrusting now deeper, and quicker than before. She was dizzy with sensation. She could hear his heavy breathing, feel his warm breath on her skin, and his beating inside his chest, pressed against hers. Her skin felt as if it was on fire, and his every touch, every movement sent shivers of delight through her. Her body tensed and she climaxed one final time with an exhausted whine. Kallus let out a barely audible curse, and slammed into her. She felt his cock throbbing as he came hard deep inside her. She pulled him closer as he gave a few more meaningful strokes then finally half collapsed on top of her.

Kallus kissed Sabine on the forehead, and rolled onto his back pulling her halfway on top of him. She lay against him, with her head on his chest. With his free arm he retrieved the sheet, and draped it over the two of them. She wondered if she should leave, but decided to take a few moments to recover. She was comfortable here, and he did not seem to be eager for her to leave.

It wouldn't hurt to stay for just a little bit more…

And soon she was fast asleep.

To be continued...

Next time: When Sabine leaves on a mission Kallus is able to take some time to thin What's he gotten himself for that matter?

(Thank you so much for your continued feedback. It means so much to me. I appreciate every word of praise, criticism, and suggestion. They make me a better writer so please do not be afraid to tell me what you think. I should have another chapter out on Wednesday, though I may publish part of a new story. Either way I hope to produce something new for you once a week. I intend to put this story on hold once it catches up with the show, and move on to other projects. However, I will pick it back up when the show continues and hope to eventually bring it to a satisfying conclusion. Thank you so much!)


	4. Interlude: Kallus

Interlude

There had been a girl on Coruscant that Kallus had been fond of for as long as he could remember. They had grown up on the same level in the same sector. To him she had been the most beautiful girl in the entire galaxy, with round, apple cheeks, sandy colored hair, and the biggest, bluest eyes he had ever known. It was provident that she was as fond of him as he was of her. She had been his first for just about everything and at one-point Kallus had believed that she would be his last for everything too.

Every time he was able to get away from the Imperial Academy for the evening he would go to her in the little apartment she shared with her mother simply so that they could bask in one another's presence. Her mother would cook him dinner if she was around and fuss unduly over everything that he had accomplished. If her mother had to work then the two of them would make love at least once. Then they would hold each other and talk about the future while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Kallus had been told repeatedly in the academy that his loyalties would, and should always come to The Empire before all other things. Before family, before self, and certainly before romantic entanglements. The Empire came before all of those things, and students were advised to distance themselves from any serious devotions to personal life they may intend to partake in until they were comfortable in knowing the demands and expectations of their position within The Empire in order to make sure it would take precedence. Kallus took note, and dismissed the idea that there was not enough room for his blue-eyed girl. He loved her, and as soon as his academy education was over he would marry her before setting off on his first assignment in order to make her a good Imperial wife.

However, ISB training had been taxing, mentally and physically for Kallus, and all those who underwent it. The most sadistic part of the training was described as education on the nature of pain. While it would culminate in training on how to use torture as a means of interrogation it began with an education on the experience of pain. The most sadistic of all of them was an exercise where all of his toes were each broken one at a time, and left without medical treatment of any sort. He withstood the physical pain as well as anyone else, but on the night that he was supposed to see his blue-eyed girl he found himself unable to face her. He knew that she and her mother would fret over him, and coddle him. He would need to make excuses for what he had allowed himself to be put through, and while he accepted what he had allowed to happen he knew that they would not. He did not go to see her that night, and, unable to face the consequences of disappointing her, he never saw her again.

Now there would be no future for Kallus, not with the blue-eyed girl with sandy colored hair and apple cheeks, and not with the girl who was curled up against him with her head on his shoulder. He pulled Sabine a little bit closer, and she sighed in her sleep, draping her arm across his chest.

While true romance was off the table straight out of the Imperial Academy, there was one readily available resource to work out Imperial sexual frustration: Whores. The less likely you were to find a friendly Imperial woman in any of the places that one might be stationed in the galaxy, the more likely you were to find a woman who would be even friendlier for the right amount of money. They were a staple of Imperial shore leave, and an indulgence that was excused so long as it was taken responsibly. One of the officers on his first assignment advised him to take them from behind, and to always pin their arms for good measure, especially if you were going to have them face-up. A lot of those whores secretly hated Imperials, he had told Kallus. They would get you to let your guard down and if you were not careful you might end up with a knife in one of your kidneys. Kallus thanked the officer for his advice, and promptly dismissed it. He would do things the way he wanted to.

His first whore was on Onderon. She was a Twi'lek with candy pink skin and lavender eyes. There was something about her face that reminded him of his blue-eyed girl back home. She was curvy, and just a little bit fat. He was infatuated with her the first time he saw her. She worked under a pimp out of one of the nicer hotels on Onderon. The girls would linger outside or in a large booth in the corner of the lounge which was always reserved for them. Each one was made-up in fashionable, tastefully seductive attire. It was well known that one of them, a girl with pale skin and blue-black hair, was a favorite of the governor. That, the girls' elegance, and sophisticated manners meant that they were politely tolerated as ornaments in the otherwise honest establishment. For the right price you could take one to the bar to hang on your arm while you had a drink with your friends or talked business, or you could simply take one upstairs to a room that was always available just for that purpose.

Kallus had gone to the hotel for a drink with a group of officers he knew from the academy in order to celebrate his arrival on his first assignment. His companions noticed his gaze drifting to the girls at the table, unaware of who and what they were, he was surprised and a bit embarrassed when they informed him that the girls were for sale. Having never chased women at the academy the others mistakenly believed that he had never been with a woman. However, he did not have time to protest before the group of them pooled their money so he could have one of the girls for a companion for the evening, and his desire for the girl trumped defense of his exploits, limited as they were.

The group marched him over to the girls' booth, where he was to pick one of them out like a little boy being instructed to pick a new puppy from a litter by his parents. He did not think twice about it. That pink skinned Twi'lek was all he wanted. After his companions paid the pimp he was surprised when the girl rose from the table, and slipped an arm around him with as much familiarity as an old lover. Before she had time to ask him what he wanted to do he was eagerly dragging her to the lift.

He pulled her in and kissed her as soon as they got through the door. She laughed at him. He backed away flushing and uncertain.

"Imperials don't kiss," she explained. This declaration did not surprise him. To an Imperial a prostitute was someone who provided a commodity. There was no need for affection. Public displays of physical affection were increasingly frowned on. They displayed weakness.

"I kiss," he said without reservation. Despite the stigma he loved the feeling of a woman's skin against his lips, and he would indulge if he wished. He moved back in, kissing her again, more deeply this time, and she returned it sweetly, draping her arms around his neck.

"You're confident. I like that. Only a confident man can really enjoy a confident woman. We can do more than kiss though. I can show you all the things we can do," she loosened his uniform jacket, slipping her hands inside. "This is your first time. I will teach you."

"Oh, this won't be my first time," he said, his ego somewhat swollen, and chuckled. She looked at him in confusion and the fear that comes with regret at making the assumption, but then laughed along with him when she saw he was not offended.

"But your friends said… I am so sorry… I thought…" She tried to excuse herself, blushing two shades pinker.

"I wanted to have you, but I'm broke, so…" He smiled and they both laughed again.

"You're tricky," she scolded him playfully. "I'll watch out for you."

"That does not mean that you may not have a thing or two to teach me."

And she did. She was very patient with him that evening, letting him explore her body with his hands, fingers, and lips. He was almost clinical in the way he examined her, and there was a certain innocence. He rubbed, licked, kissed, and pinched her, taking note of her reactions. He slipped fingers inside her, curious about how much her body could easily accommodate.

The sex that followed was the best that he had up until that point, and some of the best he ever had since. She eagerly displayed her skills, and took his entire cock in her mouth before drinking his entire load, a feat he did not even know was possible. He and his blue-eyed girl certainly never tried anything close. Then she rode him until he climaxed a second time. The sight of her round ass, heavy breasts, and lekku bouncing drove him mad, the memory of that alone was enough to still be the subject of many fantasies.

Before they said their goodbyes, she proclaimed that if he came back she would make sure he received a discount. He took her up on that many times, and learned a great deal more from her. She knew things about his body that he did not, places to touch and ways of touching that brought him pleasure in ways that he did not know were possible. She taught him ways to touch her as well. She seemed to delight in being able to have information that he valued, just as much as he delighted in receiving her instructions. In the end sexual pleasure turned out to be a lot like torture. All you needed to know was where to touch someone, and how to touch them in order to elicit the desired response. Then you just had to keep at it until they seemed like they could not take anymore, and when you thought they were about to break you increased your intensity until they were reduced to a trembling mass.

Nothing lasts forever though, and the company he enjoyed with his candy-pink Twi'lek came to an end as well. It was after his patrol had been attacked by Saw Gerrara's partisans. When he finally came to see her again he had new scars, and a new outlook on life. She wanted to comfort him, but as she did he could not help but think that there was something disingenuous in her tone. He remembered that officer's warnings, his memory now tainted with the insecurity of a man who recently faced death. With barely a word he turned her away from him, forced her face down on the bed, pinned her shoulders, and unceremoniously had his way with her. As she laid there, taking what he gave her, he heard her murmur sadly, "They ruined you."

He never went to see her again. He suspected that the discount she offered would no longer be extended. There was a sort of safety in the liaison between him and the little rebel who slept peacefully beside him. Where the pink skinned whore was charmed, Sabine's first inclination was to hate him. He remembered how she had tensed when he kissed her in the woods. She was disgusted by him. It was hard for her to hide it, yet he knew she wanted him. Perhaps it was an act of rebellion against her adopted family who would surely not approve, or perhaps she was enamored with his looks. She wanted him to fuck her, and he was eager to oblige. It would be hard not to exceed her expectations.

 _I hope you don't mind the change of pace. This week will be a two-for-one and I should have another chapter out on Wednesday as originally promised. Please review! I enjoy reading everything you say, good and bad, and love to know what you guys want to see! Enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kallus woke up in the middle of the night aroused. His bed partner's hand had drifted down below his navel and was passively resting there. He would have assumed that the previous day's activities would have been enough to sate his sexual appetite for another rotation, but he was wrong. The more he had of this lovely young thing the more he wanted of her. He ran his hand up and down her side in order to gently wake her. He had considered slipping his hand between her legs, but she was new to him and he to her. Now that he had her he found himself worried that he would scare her away.

Sabine woke, and murmured softly, "Is it morning?"

"Not yet," he responded gently, nuzzling her hair. "I want you."

Her hand drifted down to his hard cock, and her fingers brushed over it slightly before her hand wrapped around his shaft and gave it a long squeeze, stoking the fire in his belly. He let out a groan of approval, and his hips bucked. She rolled onto her back invitingly, still half cradled by his arm. He finally dipped his hand between her legs, and she spread her thighs eagerly. He ran his fingers lightly along her slit and could tell even without slipping them inside her that she was still deliciously wet from a few hours before. He considered burying his face between her legs, and indulging himself until she screamed and shook, but he could tell that the girl was exhausted as was he.

He rolled onto his side and tried to coax her to do the same. Uncertain of what he was trying to get her to do in her drowsy state she tensed for a moment in an attempt to hold her position, perhaps fearing that he was trying to push her out of bed, but relaxed when he kissed her on the shoulder. He was able to maneuver her onto her side. He slid closer and pulled her toward him so that her smooth, soft back rested against his hairy chest. He pulled her hips back and maneuvered her legs until his cock was lined up with her entrance, and he slipped inside. She let out a sigh of approval which pleased him greatly. He knew she did not care for his company, but when he got his cock inside her she was utterly his.

She was laying with her head on his arm. His other arm was draped over her. He kept his hand on her belly to brace her as he bucked his hips against her, sliding in and out of her warm, silky pussy. He loved this position because it gave him the perfect angle of entry for a human female, allowing the head of his cock to stroke her g-spot. Meanwhile one of his hands was completely free to do whatever he liked. He slid it up her belly to her perky, young breasts. He cupped one of them in his hand, and kneaded it lightly which elicited a purr from her. His fingers grazed her hard nipple. He pinched it and she squirmed before he decided to bestow the same treatment on the other one. The two of them were each little less than a generous handful, but although she was an adult he wagered that they might have a bit more growing to do. He had nothing to complain about other than he did not take the opportunity to wrap his lips around her nipples earlier.

Sabine continued to squirm, and he knew that it was not only from the attention he was giving to her breasts. The head of his cock was massaging her g-spot coaxing her toward orgasm. His hand drifted down her belly toward her pussy. She kept it lightly trimmed which he liked. He played with the hair. It was damp with a mixture of their cum from earlier. He found her little clit poking out from between her folds, and rolled it between his index finger and thumb. The girl let out a long whine and kicked as she began to pant. He gave her a kiss on the shoulder, but did not relent, still steadily fucking her as he gently squeezed, tugged, and stroked her clit between his fingers.

"That's it," He whispered. "Let go."

The girl was whining and wailing on the edge of climax. He began to fuck her harder, and she gasped panting. Finally, she began to shake violently, and he could feel the walls of her slick passage spasm around his cock which was all the inspiration he needed. He let go of her clit, and pulled her hips back to his groin, planting his seed inside her with a groan of victory.

They both fell asleep again in that position. He did not wake again until she pulled away from him hours later. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her for a while, scurrying around the room, collecting her wayward clothing from where it had been scattered. When she noticed him watching her she gave him a wary look.

"I hope last night was worth your time."

She glanced at him and her face flushed red, but said nothing.

She enjoyed herself. She can't hide that, but she won't admit it. She won't give you that pleasure.

"I want to see you again tonight."

"No." She said flatly. Kallus was stunned by how firm and assertive her tone was. He frowned and looked aside for a moment. When he looked back at her she was grinning, seeming pleased with herself. "I have a mission. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Ah, yes… The relay on Jalindi. I suspect that will be easy for you. I'm sure you will be back in no time." It was the truth, not flattery. She was an excellent slicer, and the mission would be simple enough for her.

"You hope…" She grinned mischievously now. Kallus could not help to smile back at her. She moved over and knelt down next to him. She ran her long, skinny fingers over his cheek, and then pushed the sheet back to reveal his flaccid cock. "Because you aren't going to be able to do anything with this until I get back, are you?"

She ran her palm over his cock. He immediately began to harden in response to her for the fourth time that rotation. He licked his lips, and watched her hand stroking his stiffening manhood hungrily. All Kallus could do was shake his head dumbly, surprised but pleased at how assertive she had suddenly become. She still hated him, but she did not hate what she would get out of their little arrangement. She was going to milk what she wanted out of him, figuratively as well as quite literally, and Kallus was alright with that.

"Mmm… Suck it for me," he murmured.

"What's that?" She asked coyly, massaging the underside of the head of his cock with her thumb, fingers wrapped around it tightly.

"I want you to suck it," he said, looking back and forth between the hand wrapped around his now fully erect member and her face, licking his lips anxiously.

"Suck it?"

"Yes, use your mouth on it."

"Like this?" She leaned down and licked the head of his cock like a piece of candy.

"Something like that…" She continued to lick the head of his cock until it glistened while stroking him. He placed his hand on the back of her head, and said halfway between a command and a suggestion. "Open your mouth."

"No," she said willfully, and pushed back, moving out of reach, sitting on his knees. She smiled playfully at him, and he groaned, flopping onto his back.

"Where do you want to cum?" She asked as sweetly as can be. She slipped her free hand in between his legs, and cupped his balls, massaging them with her thumb.

"On your face."

Right in your eye, and I hope that it burns like hell.

"Tell me when you are going to cum."

He nodded and groaned, half from pleasure, half from irritation. Mercifully she would lean in to lick him occasionally which was just enough to keep him on edge while she vigorously jacked him off. If she had indulged him only so much as to put the head of his cock in her mouth he wagered he would have blown his load almost immediately. He closed his eyes, willing himself to lose himself in the act. His hips bucked against her hand as his climax neared, desperately trying to hasten it along.

"Ungh… I'm going to cum," he said, gasped. He pushed himself up on his elbows and reached for her hair, but she moved out of reach, pointing his cock toward his chest as it erupted, causing him to spill his seed on his stomach. He looked at her with a bitter expression, and growled. "You bitch."

He flopped on his back in defeat, and she laughed in delight. He groaned and draped his arms over his face.

"Wow, four times in one day. I'm surprised you weren't running on empty. Pretty good for an old guy." She continued to milk him until he softened, and he flicked her hand away. He closed his eyes, willing sleep back upon himself, but she was unperturbed. She crawled back up alongside him, and leaned over to pat his cheek. He closed his eyes tighter. "Don't be sad. I'll be back soon."

"Oh, I can hardly wait," he grumbled with an air of sarcasm. "Now go away and let me sleep."

But really, he was pleased. He did not want a broken woman, and this confidence that she seemingly regained in her sleep was exactly what he had been looking for when he approached her in the woods. A cowed, submissive, obliging woman could take care of his needs, but he had enough of those women. He wanted one he could enjoy.

 _To be continued..._

 _How long until Kallus and Sabine are discovered? What will happen when they are? Find out next time!_

 _(This story is coming along much faster than I anticipated, and you may start getting more than one new chapter a week. I will probably take a break if I catch up to Rebels since this story is supposed to run parallel to it. Thank you for your comments, and continued interest. I have especially liked getting e-mails, and will respond to all of them. I also would like to give a big shout out, and thank you to Aggiefan15 who had my back and told me that the formatting for this chapter was messed up the first time I posted it, and without whom I would not have been able to fix it as quickly as I did.)_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rumors of what had happened on the Jalindi mission preceded the return of The Ghost. The relay, which was only meant to have been sliced, exploded, taking an Imperial cruiser along with it. Then there was nothing for three days. A bitter, cold feeling came over Kallus. Bridger's outburst at the last briefing lamenting the Rebel Alliance's refusal to use Saw Gerrara's reckless, aggressive, violent tactics were still fresh in his mind. Days passed and there was nothing more. The Ghost did not return. He had already prepared himself for the news that he thought was inevitable: The Ghost had been destroyed along with the explosion at the relay.

Then when their fate seemed certain to him something remarkable happened. The Ghost had returned. He was tempted to go and see for himself, but instead he let news come to him. Zeb did not seem surprised, and neither did Rex. Why would he be so anxious to see them return? Why _should_ Kallus be so anxious to see them return?

The only thing that Kallus could admit to himself was that he was glad that he was wrong about Bridger, at least in this case. However, a single thought turned to the girl for only the briefest of moments before he squashed it.

The briefing did not come quickly enough. Bridger gave his account of what happened. Everything had gone according to plan until the operation was interrupted by the unexpected arrival a cruiser under the command of Brom Titus, and the subsequent arrival of Saw Gerrara who destroyed the relay and the cruiser together. Kallus had mused at how easy it was to mistake Gerrara's tactics for what he expected out of Bridger. The briefing continued and the mission to the relay had turned into an attack on an Imperial transport, the discovery of a giant kyber crystal, the rescue of prisoners, and the crystal's subsequent destruction along with the transport that was carrying it. It seemed funny that no matter how vexing Kallus found The Ghost crew as an ISB agent, he was equally vexed by them as a member of the Rebel Alliance.

Kallus made his way to the room deep in the temple feeling tired and irritable. All of that changed when he opened the door to his quarters, and was greeted by a welcome sight. _She_ was there, standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. He froze a moment, surprised.

"What's the matter?" Sabine asked.

"Nothing," he responded. He swallowed hard and hit the button on the doorpad, causing it to swish closed.

"I was not expecting you." She pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside before slipping out of her bra, and unable to contain himself for a moment longer he moved forward with a quick, long stride, and wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand on her back and a hand between her shoulders. He bent down to take one of her brown nipples into his eager mouth where he began to suck on it. She ran a hand over his shoulders, and another through his hair, sighing.

"You are going to need to stop that," she said, sounding a little bit disappointed. He looked up at her, lips still locked around her nipple with an arched eyebrow, leaning back to release it from his lips with a 'pop'.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, running a hand over her belly, lightly caressing it.

"Nothing." She grinned. "I just want to play a little game."

He arched an eyebrow as he watched her move over to his footlocker, open it, and sorted through his few possessions, eventually retrieving his black uniform jacket.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she kicked off her boots, pushed her pants and underwear down over her hips, and slipped the jacket onto her bare body, leaving it hanging open.

"I have heard that men like you like to be humiliated. Is that true?" She pulled his black leather gloves from the trunk as well, but did not put them on. She bunched them up, and put her hands on her hips. She stood there, eyeing him with a supercilious air about her. "Well?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he denied as he looked up at her from where he was kneeling, but he could not deny to himself that he felt something stirring inside him as she walked over to stand in front of her.

"I heard that you've been bad."

"If I confess will you forgive me?" He asked, licking his lips. She paused a moment to consider her response.

"No," she said firmly. "I will have to punish you... severely.'

He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, a chill went through him, his stomach was tying itself in knots, his head was swimming, and somewhere deep inside him a fire started to grow.

"Oh, I've been _so_ bad..." He said quickly.

"Well, you better take your pants off so that we can start."

He bobbed his head a few times, "Yes, ma'am."

He swallowed hard, scrambling to unfasten his belt, kick off his shoes, and push his pants and underwear down over his hips all at the same time.

"Wait… What's that? What did you just say?" She cocked her head, arms akimbo as he flailed, kicking his pants off from where he sat on the floor.

"Yes… Yes, ma'am," he stammered barely able to form the words.

"Wow, you really do like this, don't you?" She laughed at him, and his breathing picked up. He felt his face flushing. Then she moved over, lifted his shirt a little, and looked down at his groin. "Really? Are you hard _already_?"

Kallus looked down, and sure enough, his manhood was standing at full attention. He could feel himself shaking. Sabine laughed in delight, seeming pleased with this new-found power that she had over him. "You better strip down completely and tell me about all the bad things that you've done."

"I… I've betrayed The Empire…" He pulled his shirt off over his head as he confessed, tossing it away.

"Oh no…" Sabine gasped dramatically.

"And I've joined The Rebel Alliance." He sat back on his heels, and looked up at her.

"Disgusting…" Sabine sneered. "Rebel scum. I hear you're a pervert too. Is that true?"

Kallus's eyes got wide, and he quickly bobbed his head, and said with a convincing tone of shame in his voice, "I'm a filthy, disgusting pervert."

"What do you do?"

"I had fantasies about this Rebel girl. I followed her into the woods, and I made her suck my cock."

"Ew, what else?"

"I think about Imperial women too."

"Like who?"

"Minister Tua… Governor Pryce…"

"Really? Governor Pryce?" Sabine wrinkled her nose up in genuine disgust.

Kallus nodded quickly, reached down, grabbing his shaft, and began to stroke it. "Uh-huh. I hated that condescending bitch. The only way I could stand being around her was thinking about her choking on my cock."

Sabine's face contorted as she tried not to laugh. Collecting herself, she moved over to stroke Kallus's cheek. He closed his eyes, tilting her head toward her hand in response, but a soon as he did she stopped, whipping him across the face with the leather gloves.

"If you think you aren't going to be punished you're sadly mistaken," she warned him. "Get on your hands and knees!"

"Yes'm," he mumbled, and got on all fours. Sabine circled him, and then slapped him across the backside with all her might. It stung, briefly.

"What do you think of that?" She barked at him.

He hung his head, trying to stifle a smirk of amusement and muttered, "Belt."

"What's that?" Sabine cocked her head to the side.

Kallus coughed, clearing his throat, and said a little louder. "Use the belt."

Sabine moved over to his khaki pants, and began retrieving the canvas belt that went through them.

"No, no… There's a black leather uniform belt in my trunk."

Sabine blinked, breaking character. "Won't that hurt?"

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

Sabine's face turned red, and she went to the footlocker and found the leather belt. She coiled it in her hand, looking down at it, and returned to look down at him.

"I don't think I can do this." She was genuinely reluctant.

"Sure you can," He coaxed her, and paused a moment considering. "Just think about how you felt after I left you standing in the woods with that big glob of cum on your chin."

Sabine raised the belt, and brought it down over his backside with a resounding crack! Kallus howled in surprise.

"Fuck!" He reached back rubbing his hand over his ass. He took a deep breath, and looked up at her. "Did you at least wipe it off before he found you?"

She brought the belt down with another crack. He groaned. "Is your pussy getting wet from this?"

The belt tore into the back of his thighs, and Kallus gasped.

"What if it is?" Sabine asked.

He groaned and muttered, "I'd let you sit on my face at this point if it made you happy."

Sabine dropped the belt and circled around to stand in front of him. "Alright."

He pushed up to his knees and shuffled forward, looking up at her uncertainly. She looked down at him expectantly, and he flopped onto his back.

 _She loves seeing me crawl around on my hands and knees like a dog._

He reached down, and began to stroke himself as he watched her in anticipation of all the things she might do to him, but more with the thought of all the things he wanted to do to her. Still he found himself surprised that if she had told him to he would have gladly kissed Sabine's feet if she demanded it. In that moment she felt so powerful, and he felt like he was so utterly hers.

Yet he needed to remind himself of who was standing over him, but with her black hair, the Imperial jacket, and the way she was making him feel she could have been a younger, more beautiful version of Pryce. He wrinkled his nose for a moment and licked his lips.

 _She really does not deserve that comparison._

She stepped over him, and lowered herself down to straddle her belly. She put her hands on his chest, curling her fingers through his chest hair, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and placed his hand on her thighs, running them up her sides, and over her breasts. He pinched her nipples between his thumbs and index finger, and she let out a little sigh of pleasure. She was wet, definitely wet, and that knowledge made him burn with desire for her.

"You think you're good don't you, Agent Kallus?" She raked her nails down his chest. He shivered lightly, and smirked.

 _The evidence doesn't lie. You love having my cock in you._

He meant to say it, but he hesitated.

"You think you're so damn smart." She moved her hand to his chin, and cupped it, pushing it into the floor. He closed his eyes, and licked his lips. "I could teach you a thing or two."

And that was it, so fast that he even surprised himself, Kallus grabbed her by her thighs, and flipped her onto her back, rolling on top of her. She yelped in pain, and grimaced from the impact, but he did not hesitate for a moment, entering her roughly. She whimpered again and he paused.

"Did I hurt you?"

She sputtered, and sneered. "You'd have to do more than that to hurt me."

After pinning her arm, he grabbed her leg, and pushed her knee toward her chest. Then he thrust into her hard, and deep which made her gasp before letting out a long whine. He began to thrust into her quickly, pounding into her, and soon she was breathless. She reached up, and squeezed his shoulder with her free hand as if trying to gain some measure of control, but he did not relent a moment until she was shaking. Then all at once he stopped, pulling out of her.

She recovered quickly, and blinked as she looked at him.

"Don't stop," she said. It was not quite an order, and not quite a request.

"I do not intend to stop any time soon." He found himself smirking, and he could tell from the look on her face that his tone inspired apprehension. His smirk grew, and he put his hand on her shoulder, leaning a little bit of weight onto it. Carefully he probed between her folds with a single finger, and slipped it easily inside. He pumped it in and out of her a few times until it was joined by a second. She grumbled, and huffed. His smirk turned into a full smile and he curled his fingers upward pressing them into her g-spot and started to massage it firmly. She bucked her hips against his hand and let out a long moan. "Oh, you like that, don't you?"

Sabine bobbed her head, eyes heavily lidded. She was breathing heavily, and her face was flushing. He ground the palm of his hand into her clit. She let her eyes drift shut, and soon she was shaking again, squeezing his hand between her thighs as she ground back against it desperately. He pulled his fingers out of her, and she let out a grumble of protest while he licked them clean. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Are you going to give my cock a proper sucking now?"

She looked at him breathlessly, considering for a few moments. Then she smirked, and responded firmly. "No."

He smirked back at her, and grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her belly, then pulled her toward himself. She was delightfully warm, and wet as he slipped into her again. He began to pound into her. She pushed herself up onto all fours, and he rearranged himself to change his angle of thrust. He kept his one knee beneath him, and planted the foot of his other leg on the ground to allow him to give himself some leverage. He leaned forward, putting some of his weight on her, and pounded her hard while she shouted nonsensically, deluded with ecstasy, "Arrrrgh! Kallus! You scum! Harder!"

Soon they were both grunting with every thrust. Tired, and faint as she was he had to pause a moment, grabbing her by the back of the collar of the uniform jacket in order to pull her back upright. He gave her ass a little slap, half-playfully, but hard enough to try to bring her back into the moment. She looked back at him. Her expression was glazed over, and half-drunk from lust.

"I want to fuck your ass," he said and licked his fingers, probing her lightly between her cheeks.

"It won't fit," she warned him.

"It will fit." He slipped out of her and lined himself up. "I'll go slow."

She grumbled and braced herself. "Fine"

Slowly he pushed into her, and she bit her lip, stoically. He just managed to get himself inside when he attempted to thrust forward. It was then that her shaky arms gave out and she fell forward, and with him falling on top of her with his full weight, driving him further home. She let out a long howl that consisted more of indignation than pain.

"ARGGGH! KALLUS! I HATE YOU!"

"It's in! Just relax!" He tried to convince her, optimistically. He tried to push in a little further, but she screamed in rage.

He was just about to apologize when a voice behind him bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

 _To be continued…_

 _Sabine and Kallus have been discovered! Who has found them and what does this mean for out two Rebels? What will happen when The Rebellion separates these two again? Find out next time!_

 _(I almost did not get this one out on time. I started out writing something completely different. I ended up getting quite a bit done before I realized that it would not fit into the events of Season 4 so I had to cut out what I had written, and jump forward a chapter. I almost did not get this one done for my weekly upload. There will be no more than two more chapters before I either take a break to let Rebels catch up or finish up entirely depending on what I think will be best. So, what do you guys think? Should I finish the story up, or should I continue it on further than that? As always, I love reading reviews, your PMs, and hearing about what you all like and want to see. Thank you all so much!)_


	7. Chapter 6

Chatper 7

A big hand grabbed Kallus by the shoulder, and he found himself hurled across the room where he landed on his cot with a grunt and a groan, doubling over, stunned. Sabine let out a shriek of terror and shouted "What the hell?! Zeb!"

Kallus blinked, gaining his bearings, and saw Sabine laying on the floor, scrambling to cover her nakedness with his coat as Zeb stood over her. He turned to face Kallus, ears folded back, and eyes narrowed. Kallus shot upright and held up his hands defensively. "I can explain!"

"You filth! I thought you were different! I trusted you! We all trusted you!"

"I swear that I was not doing what you think I was doing!"

"Zeb!" Sabine was on her feet and trying to intervene, but the big lasat seemed unaware.

"You were forcing yourself on her! She was screaming! You were hurting her! You can't deny it!"

"I wasn't!" Kallus protested. Zeb lunged forward, and his hands were around the former Imperial's throat in an instant, squeezing it with such strength that he feared that he would die from the force alone.

"He wasn't!" Sabine echoed him, but then she recanted. "Well he was, but it wasn't what it looked like!"

'You aren't helping,' Kallus wanted to say, but all he managed was to squeeze the last bit of air out of his lungs in a raspy wheeze as his vision began to fade. Sabine, overcoming the initial shock of the interruption, and finally realizing the very real danger that Kallus was in, grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him back.

"Zeb! No!" She began to panic realizing that Zeb was barely aware of her in his blind rage until she began to cry. She forced herself between them, "Please, Zeb! Let him go!"

Finally, Zeb loosened his grip, and Kallus flopped onto his side, gasping. Sabine turned, placing a hand on Kallus's cheek tenderly as she checked to see if he was alright. Groggily, he pushed himself back upright on the cot. Taking stock, he realized that Sabine was still half-naked, and grabbed the blanket that was folded at the end of the cot, draping it over her. Then he grabbed his pillow, and set it on his lap, straightening himself up, and coughing.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"It seems I'm not in immediate danger of dying anymore…" Kallus rubbed his neck.

"Well, if you want to keep things that way you better start talking," Zeb snorted.

"I think it's fairly obvious what I was doing to her, but I didn't force her to into anything. Did I?" They both looked at Sabine. There was a sudden shred of doubt in Kallus's consciousness, and he worried that maybe Zeb could see something the he did not.

"No!" Sabine protested without a moment's hesitation. Kallus felt relieved. She looked back and forth between them, and then, to Kallus's surprise, she reached down and took his hand. He looked down at his hand in hers, and he swallowed hard. Even though he was still aware of his surroundings the temple and Zeb seemed far away. There was only the warmth from her slender, soft hand, and her fingers that were now intertwined with his.

"You mean you actually were letting him…" Zeb was unable to finish the sentence. He looked between the two, aghast.

"Yes, but that's none of your business!" Sabine snapped. "What I do with my body is none of your concern! And you don't think I can't take care of myself?"

Zeb growled in frustration and turned his attention to Kallus who was still looking down. "And you! Everyone finally trusts you, and you go and do something like this? You're my friend, but you barely know her. We've barely been on Yavin, and you move in on her. We both know that you can't possibly want more than one thing out of her."

"And what if I only want one thing out of him, huh? Did you ever think of that? I'm not a child! I want to live my life!" Sabine shouted at him, and punctuated it with a growl of her own, gritting her teeth. Kallus squeezed her hand attempting to calm her, and finally looked up between the two. He was about to say something in his own defense, but honestly Zeb was, in all meaningful ways, correct. He could only think to say one thing.

"I would not hurt her."

"And what about the people you two hurt together? What do you think Kanan would think if he found out? What do you think Hera would do? And Ezra…" Zeb went quiet and turned his head away. Perhaps he knew that he had gone too far, yet still, everything Zeb said was right. Things had been good here. He had not been accepted as family the way the Ghost crew regarded one another. However, he was trusted, an ally, and was shown appreciation he rarely saw in The Empire. Every single one of them would probably be angry or disappointed in their own way. Zeb would forgive him, but the rest…

Kallus did not know what Zeb had seen that caused him until he heard Sabine sniffle. He looked over at her. Her shoulders were hunched and shaking. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed tightly to try to staunch the flow of tears. He lifted her chin gently and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Zeb, if you want to talk about this later we can, but for now I think you should go."

Looking suitably chastened, Zeb hung his head and left. As soon as the door had closed behind him Sabine got to her feet. She began gathering her clothing quickly, tugging them on, and shaking her head. "This was all a mistake. I never should have come here… I never should have let you…"

She paused, running her hand through her hair, and closed her eyes tight taking deep breaths as she tried desperately to collect herself. Kallus felt a knot growing in his stomach as he watched her. He was unsure if he should go to her.

 _No, don't force her. Let her go. Let her deal with this how she wants. You started this. You are not going to be able to fix it._

There was only one thing that he could think to say to comfort her that was true above everything else. "Sabine, you didn't do anything wrong."

She looked up at him, and her face contorted. Fresh tears began to stream down her cheeks. He pushed up from where he was sitting, still in pain from the previous assault, and set about gathering up Sabine's clothes. He helped her out of his coat, and after she had replaced her pants and shirt he wiped her cheeks again. He smiled wanly at her, and she responded in kind.

"You know the worst thing of all is that if I was anyone else, or you were anyone else I don't think anyone would care." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair again. "Do you think that Zeb will tell them?"

Kallus shook his head. "I think he is wise enough to not make this situation any worse."

He sighed, and looked at the ceiling, swallowed hard, and then said, not looking at her, "You should probably not come back here."

She responded with a sigh, "I know."

And then she finished dressing and was gone.

To be continued…?

 _The story of Kallus and Sabine goes on, but for how long, and will it go on with them together? This was doomed to be little more than a tryst from the start, and The Siege of Lothal looms on the horizon. When the smoke clears who will remain?_

 _(Fear not. There will be at least one more chapter, probably at least two. I know that you all prefer the steamy ones to the dramatic. I am sorry I could not offer you any more than this. For those of you looking for something spicier you hopefully will not be disappointed in what is to come. How long this story continues depends very much on the direction Rebels goes come February. That said, for the next couple of weeks I will be on hiatus while I work on another project that requires a good deal of my time._

 _I disappointed myself when I wrote a chapter that I was unable to use for this work without it diverging too far from the main Rebels story. It was lighthearted and funny, starting during the aftermath of Kallus and Sabine's first night together, and taking place during the Jalindi mission. It then turned dark, foreshadowing what I believe will happen during the later half of season 4. I may salvage that into a one shot to help tide you over until I decide where this one is going. If you are interested follow me, and it may appear in a week or so._

 _Thank you for reading, and as always, I appreciate your feedback.)_


End file.
